


The Scar

by Hieiko



Series: Draconian Whims [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: hp100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war, two ex-Death Eaters share a drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scar

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the livejournal community hp100's "Choose Your Own Adventure" challenge. "The Scar" is Chapter Two of Goblet of Fire.

The war was over. Harry Potter had triumphed over Lord Voldemort.

And a pair of Death Eaters, who had served as spies for the Light side, could finally stop pretending.

While the rest of Hogwarts enjoyed their celebration feast, Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy retreated to the dungeons. The Potions Master poured firewhisky for his favorite student and himself. They savored their drinks in silence, until it was broken by Draco's sudden exclamation.

"It's gone," he said in wonder, staring at his bared left forearm.

Severus lifted his own sleeve. There was no Dark Mark... only a faint white scar.


End file.
